In modern “enterprise” computing environments, that is, computer systems for use in an office environment in a company, a number of personal computers, workstations, mini-computers and mainframe computers, along with other devices such as large mass storage subsystems, network printers and interfaces to the public telephony system, may be interconnected to provide an integrated environment in which information may be shared among users in the company. Typically, users may be performing a variety of operations, including order receipt, manufacturing, shipping, billing, inventory control, and other operations, in which sharing of data on a real-time basis may provide a significant advantage over, for example, maintaining separate records and attempting to later reconcile them. The users may operate on their own data, which they may maintain on the computers they are using, or alternatively they may share data through the large mass storage subsystems.
One such large mass storage subsystem is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939, entitled System And Method For Disk Mapping And Data Retrieval, issued Apr. 27, 1993 to Moshe Yanai, et al (hereinafter, “the '939 patent”), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,539, entitled “System And Method For Dynamically Controlling Cache Management,” issued Jan. 10, 1995, to Moshe Yanai, et al., both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. That patent and those applications generally describe an arrangement which allows data, as used by computers, organized in records, with each record being in well-known “CKD” (“count-key-data”) format, to be stored in storage devices which provide a “fixed block” storage architecture. In this arrangement, a large cache is used to buffer data that is transferred from the storage devices for use by the respective computers, and, if the data has been modified, transferred back from to the storage devices for storage.
In the systems described in the aforementioned patent and patent applications, a directory table is used to provide information concerning the data that is stored in the mass storage subsystem. In one embodiment, in which the mass storage subsystem stores data on a number disk storage devices, the table includes information concerning selected characteristics of each of the CKD records stored in the mass storage subsystem, organized by device, cylinder and read/write head or track, and includes such information as record size and certain formatting characteristics.
As disk storage devices increase in storage capacity, it is desirable to increase the size of the cache, the size of the memory that is available for the directory table, and so forth. If these elements are not increased, the cache may become a bottleneck to performance of the mass storage subsystem. A problem arises, however, in that typically, the word size that is used by many processing devices and systems is on the order of thirty-two bits, which would limit addressing of the memory used for the cache, directory table and so forth to four gigabytes (232 bytes).